1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to heat activated transfers and appliqués and, particularly, to a light-weight breathable heat-transfer comprised of numbers, letters, logos, graphics, and other indicia which do not change the physical and visual characteristics of performance fabrics to which they are applied, including breathability, moisture-wicking characteristics, stretch and recovery, and launderability.
2. Description of the Background
Pockets are often found in both formal and casual apparel, are made of various fabrics, and incorporate various closures including buttons or snaps, zippers, hook-and-loop fasteners and similar closures. Pockets are also commonly used for decorative purposes and often bear a monogram, insignia, crest or other decorative logo or graphic. Pockets are also very functional, and are often filled with numerous implements including pens, pocket protectors, cell phones, etc., or are simply used to warm one's hands. These functional applications oftentimes cause pockets to be subjected to an unusually high amount of wear and tear. When items are removed they very often cause a tight pulling sensation and over time the pocket may tear and fray, which negatively affects the overall appearance of the garment they are attached to.
To maximize durability traditional pockets are sewn onto the garment, but the time and materials to sew on a pocket add cost to the manufacturing process. Thermal appliques have been used for ornamentation, but the thermal bond is not considered to be as robust as sewing. Consequently, thermal applique-type pockets have not been used due to the unusually high amount of wear and tear that they would be exposed to and the short anticipated lifetime that would result.
There remains a need for an applique which can create a functional pocket that can be quickly applied to a garment to customize any piece of apparel with a custom graphic or logo. Such a product would increase the value of the garment and/or an individual's affinity for that garment once decorated. A decorative heat-sealable pocket product such as this could be applied to any apparel, even previously-manufactured apparel. The decorative heat-sealable pocket product could be made in the field and/or applied to any garment in the field, in quick response to an event or at a point-of-sale location to customize a garment for a consumer or retailer. The product could even be sold at retail for a consumer to apply to the garment themselves.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,389,801 describes a heat applied pocket intended to create a clear window for insertion of a name or identification tag. It is solid sealed object that has a access opening cut below the top line of the object which allows insertion of a another thin identification element which is viewed through a clear plastic. Unfortunately, the '801 heat applied pocket does not appear or perform like a traditional sewn-in apparel pocket with an open top that is folded over.
It would be greatly advantageous to provide a decorative heat-sealable pocket applique' that can be applied to any garment or textile without obstructing any performance characteristics of the garment or textile, and which is therefore particularly well-suited for lightweight, breathable and/or moisture-wicking textiles commonly used in performance sports apparel.